comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Spirit
Will Eisner's The Spirit is published by Dynamite Entertainment. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Will Eisner's The Spirit: The Corpse-Makers #4: 13 Sep 2017 Current Issue :Will Eisner's The Spirit: The Corpse-Makers #5: 17 Jan 2018 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of limited series. Characters Main Characters *'The Spirit/Denny Colt' - wikipedia:The Spirit Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Will Eisner's The Spirit: The Corpse-Makers #5 Will Eisner's The Spirit: The Corpse-Makers #4 Will Eisner's The Spirit: The Corpse-Makers #3 Will Eisner's The Spirit: The Corpse-Makers #2 Will Eisner's The Spirit: The Corpse-Makers #1 Will Eisner's The Spirit #12 Past Storylines Batman/The Spirit Collections Hardcovers *'Will Eisner's The Spirit: The New Adventures' - Collects vol. 7 #1-8? - *'The Spirit, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 8 #1-6 plus Batman/The Spirit. "The Spirit, a.k.a. Denny Colt, Commissioner Dolan, and his Daughter Ellen are reintroduced in this go-for-broke, shoot-the-lights-out collection of crime stories filled with action, adventure, humor and sexy girls!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401214614 *'The Spirit, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 8 #7-13. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401219209 *'Will Eisner's The Spirit Returns' - Collects vol. 10 #??? "Commissioner Dolan, his daughter Ellen, and former sidekicks Ebony White and Sammy Strunk attempt to discover why The Spirit has been missing and presumed dead for the past two years." - *'Will Eisner's The Spirit: A Celebration of 75 Years' - Collects ??? - Trade Paperbacks *'The Spirit, book 1' - Collects vol. 8 #1-6 plus Batman/The Spirit - WorldCat - ISBN 1401216188 *'The Spirit, book 2' - Collects vol. 8 #7-13. - WorldCat - ISBN 140122220X *'The Spirit, book 3' - Collects vol. 8 #14-20. "The Spirit fights crime on a luxury yacht, a dude ranch and elsewhere." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401221866 *'The Spirit, book 4' - Collects vol. 8 #21-25. "Don’t miss Denny Colt’s efforts to trace a killer to Cambodia, as well as his battle against a terrorist who’s poisoning Central City’s food supply." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401225055 *'The Spirit, book 5' - Collects vol. 8 #26-32. "Don't miss The Spirit's close encounters with Lorelei Rox, Plaster of Paris, the mystic Cormac and more." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401226426 *'The Spirit: Angel Smerti' - Collects vol. 9 #1-7. "An international crime syndicate wants to help Central City’s villain, The Octopus, consolidate control over the underworld. They’ve offered The Octopus the services of one of their finest assassins to take The Spirit’s breath away for good." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401230261 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Matt Wagner. Artist: Dan Schkade. Covers: Eric Powell. The Spirit created by Will Eisner. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-22, 1944-1950 (Quality) * Volume 2: #1-5, 1952-1954 (Fiction House) * Volume 3: #1-2, 1966-1967 (Harvey) * Volume 4: #1-2, 1973 (Kitchen Sink) * Volume 5: #1-41, 1974-1983 (Warren Publishing #1-16, Kitchen Sink #17-41) * Volume 6: #1-87, 1983-1992 (Kitchen Sink) * Volume 7: #1-8, 1998 (The New Adventures, Kitchen Sink) * Volume 8: #1-32, 2007-2009 (DC Comics) * Volume 9: #1-17, 2010-2011 (DC Comics) * Volume 10: #1-12, 2015-2016 (Dynamite) Future Publication Dates News & Features * 09 Jul 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/the-spirit-david-hine-100709.html David Hine's Dream Come True: Writing The Spirit] * 25 Mar 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=20553 Michael Avon Oeming Talks The Spirit] * 23 Dec 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19277 The Life & Loves of Will Eisner's The Spirit] * 15 Dec 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19171 The Spirit Producers Write Comics Arc] * 19 Oct 2007 - Sergio Aragonés Un-Destroys DC — Part 2 * 30 Jul 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11420 CCI XTRA: Darwyn Cooke on Leaving The Spirit, More] * 26 Jul 2007 - SDCC '07 Spotlight: Darwyn Cooke Links *DC Comics *wikipedia:The Spirit Spirit, The